Durmiendo con el enemigo
by iDianaCookies
Summary: Grojband son la sensación de PeaceVille, pero ellos creen que necesitan otro integrante, pero a veces las apariencias engañan, ¿Habrá sido en verdad una buena idea tener a otra integrante en la banda?, Corey experimentará cosas que antes había sentido, ¿Pero ese sentimiento sera para bien?, ¿O para mal?, descúbrelo en mi primer fic de Grojband. -TERMINADA!-
1. La nueva integrante

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

El cielo era claro, los pájaros posaban en sus nidos para brindarle sus dulces cantos a los habitantes de PeaceVille, hasta que su melodía fue violentamente interrumpido debido a una banda, que se encontraba ensayando en el garaje.

Grojband ya era toda una sensación en PeaceVille, todo el mundo los conocía y los amaban, ya tenían mas fans, pero para ellos le faltaba algo, necesitaban a otra persona, otro integrante al grupo

-Tocaron su última nota- Buen ensayo chicos- Sonrió Corey a toda su banda-

-Pronto es el Festival de Verano, si seguimos así seguro ganaremos- Animó Laney-

-Es cierto, el Festival, se me olvido por completo- Se horrorizo Kin- No es por nada chicos pero…, ¿No creen que necesitemos otro integrante?, no digo que seamos malo siendo 4, pero falta el lado femenino-

-¡HEY!, ¡YO SOY NIÑA!- Recrimino Laney, y después volteo los ojos, ya estaba acostumbrada-

-¿En serio?- Rió Kon-

-Si, en serio- se molesto aún mas-

-Bueno ya, continuando- aclaro la garganta- otro lado femenino, osea otra chica en la banda, para equilibrar las cosas-

-Corey encogió los hombros- No suena mal- Camino hasta Laney y puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello- Pero hay que preguntárselo a Laney, si esta dispuesta, ya saben como es la chica de la banda

-Laney se sonrojo hasta mas no poder- Emm, si me parece una buena idea je,je- mientras mas hablaba mas caía en su encanto por Corey-

-Bien a buscar a la chica- Festejo Kon- ¡Pero un momento!- Todos lo miraron- ¿Qué debe tener la chica?

-Saber Cantar- Contesto Corey

-Ser amigable- Siguio Kin-

-Debe ser inteligente- Continuó Laney-

-Bueno, listo ya tenemos todo, vamos a hacer una publicación por la pagina de PeaceVille- Sugirió Kon-

-Exelente idea Kon- le dio una chocada de manos Corey-

-Yo hare la publicación- dijo Laney-

**Al día siguiente**

Acudieron mas de 40 personas, pero no convencieron a ninguno de los chicos ya era las 5 de la tarde y nada

-Esto fue una perdida de tiempo, nunca encontraremos a una chica que cante bien- Se lamento Corey, Laney fue a donde estaba y apoyo su brazo alrededor de su cuello-

-No te lamentes Corey, tal vez no es el momento para tener otra integrante-

En ese momento alguien toco a la puerta del garaje, y era una chica de cabello marrón liso, medio largo, con los ojos marrones claro, los chicos suponían que era nueva, su apariencia no era de por aquí-

-Disculpa, ¿esta es la audición para la banda de Grojband?- Pereguntó la chica-

-Si claro adelante, justo a tiempo, ya casi terminábamos las audiciones- Contesto Laney

-Pues, se podría decir que tengo suerte- Contestó la chica mientras subia al escenario-

-Jaja, si, y dinos como te llamas- Pregunto Corey, los chicos tomaron asiento en el sofá-

-Me llamo Chloe, soy nueva en la ciudad-

-Hola Chloe, muéstranos lo que puedes hacer- Sorio Kin-

-Con mucho gusto-

**You're on the phone **

**with your girlfriend **

**she's upset **

**she's going off ****α****bout **

**something th****α****t you s****α****id **

**she doesn't get your humor **

**like i do **

**i'm in my room **

**it's ****α**** typic****α****l tuesd****α****y night **

**i'm listening to the kind of music **

**she doesn't like **

**she'll never know your story **

**like i do **

**but she we****α****rs short skirts **

**i we****α****r t-shirts **

**she's cheer c****α****pt****α****in **

**α****nd i'm on the ble****α****chers **

**dre****α****ming ****α****bout the d****α****y **

**when you w****α****ke up ****α****nd find **

**th****α****t wh****α****t you're looking for **

**h****α****s been here the whole time **

**if you could see **

**th****α****t i'm the one **

**who underst****α****nds you **

**been here ****α****ll ****α****long **

**so why c****α****n't you **

**see you belong with me **

**you belong with me. **

**A medida que ella iba cantando los chicos se iban asombrando, era como escuchar a un ángel caído del cielo, realmente tenia talento.**

**w****α****lking the streets **

**with you ****α****nd your worn out jeans **

**i c****α****n't help thinking **

**this is how it ought to be **

**l****α****ughing on a park bench **

**thinking to myself **

**hey, isn't this e****α****sy? **

**α****nd you've got ****α**** smile **

**th****α****t could light up this whole town **

**i h****α****ven't seen it in ****α****while **

**since she brought you down **

**you s****α****y you're fine **

**i know you better th****α****n th****α****t **

**hey wh****α****t you doing **

**with ****α**** girl like th****α****t **

**she we****α****rs high heels **

**i we****α****r sne****α****kers **

**she's cheer c****α****pt****α****in **

**i'm on the ble****α****chers **

**dre****α****ming ****α****bout the d****α****y **

**when you w****α****ke up ****α****nd find **

**th****α****t wh****α****t you're looking for **

**h****α****s been here the whole time **

**if you could see **

**th****α****t i'm the one **

**who underst****α****nds you **

**been here ****α****ll ****α****long **

**so why c****α****n't you **

**see you belong with me **

**st****α****nding by ****α****nd **

**w****α****iting ****α****t your b****α****ckdoor **

**α****ll this time **

**how could you not know **

**b****α****by **

**you belong with me **

**you belong with me. **

**oh, i remember **

**you driving to my house **

**in the middle of the night **

**i'm the one who m****α****kes you l****α****ugh **

**when you know you're ****α****bout to cry **

**α****nd i know your f****α****vorites songs **

**α****nd you tell me ****α****bout your dre****α****ms **

**think i know where you belong **

**think i know it's with me **

**c****α****n't you see **

**th****α****t i'm the one **

**who underst****α****nds **

**been here ****α****ll ****α****long **

**so why c****α****n't you see? **

**you belong with me. **

**h****α****ve you ever thought **

**just mαybe **

Casi terminando la canción Chloe bajo del escenario y se puso frente a Corey, muy pocos centímetros de su cara, parecía que lo iba a besar, pero solo le canto el ultimo verso de la canción

**you belong with me?**

Laney, podía matarla en ese mismo momento, como se atreve en solo aparecer y querer coquetear con Corey, eso estaba mal, en otro punto de vista Corey, noto el enojo, y solo rió, Corey no le gusta Chloe ni mucho menos, era nueva, como le iba a gustar tan rápido?

-Bien Chloe eso fue asombroso- Dijo emocionado Kon-

-Si eso fue espectacular- Continuó si hermano gemelo-

-Para mi tienes un sí, pero la decisión es de Laney- Cruzo los brazos Corey, lanzándole un guiño a Laney, Chloe se molesto un poco por el guiño-

-Bien, bienvenida a Grojband- Tomo la ultima palabra Laney-

-Muchas Gracias, chicos no se arrepentirán de haberme elegido-

-Mas te vale- contesto Laney- Ven conmigo Chloe un segundo-

-De acuerdo- sonrió y siguió a Laney, los chicos no entendían el comportamiento de Laney-

-Vamos a tener que marcar unas reglar Chloe- Amenazo Laney-

-Tranquila, no te robare a Corey si es lo que piensas-

-Se comenzó a calmar- ¿En .. serio?- esto confundió totalmente a Laney-

-Claro, mira a penas los conozco, y desde que te vi, supe que te gustaba Corey, así que tranquila, no voy a quitártelo no nada, es tu territorio- esto hacia tener mas seguridad a Laney-

-Bueno, muchas gracias- se sobo el cuello-

-De nada Laney- dijo Chloe alejándose de Laney

**Fin del primer capitulo**


	2. El concierto de apertura

**Hola chicos!**

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, gracias por los reviews, eso me ayuda a saber que les gusta esta novela y me da fuerzas para continuarla, subiré tantos capítulos como pueda, personalmente me gusta esta novela, me encanta escribirlo, bueno los dejo, los quiero mucho

PD: La cancion es de Miranda Cosgrove- Kissin' u y la del capitulo anterior Taylor Swift- You Belong with me

Los amo

by; Diana

**Grojband no me pertenece, esta serie es solo para entretener, los derechos son de los creadores y de CN, salvo el personaje que cree.**

* * *

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**Capitulo dos**

Laney POD

No se porque me puse tan celosa, no fue nada, solo fue una simple indirecta, maldita sea, relájate, acaba de llegar, no puedes juzgarla sin conocerla

Estaba alejada de ellos, sentada o mejor dicho acostada en el sofá viendo las noticias, mientras ellos jugaban como niños de Kinder Garden, siento que alguien me toca la pierna, era Corey, mierda, juraba que era alguien que me quería violar o algo por el estilo

Fin del POV

-Que diablos, Corey, podías solo haber dicho mi nombre- pego un brinquito, se acomodo para que Corey también se sentara-

-Jaja, lo siento Laney, no lo hice que con esa intención- contentó mientras se recostaba en el sofá-

-Ya que- volteo los ojos-

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

-Si claro- contesto, mientras cambiaba el canal-

-¿Por qué te pusiste celosa cuando Chloe se acerco a mi, cuando estaba cantando?-

Laney quedo paralizada, no hablaba, no se movía, no pestañaba, no podía hacer nada, ¿Cómo Corey se dio cuenta?, hablando claro Corey nunca se da cuenta de nada, ni cuando Laney se sonroja, cuando le manda indirectas, Corey seria la persona menos indicada en el mundo para hablar de amor

-Yo… Yo… No se de que me estas hablando- Tartamudo, nerviosa-

-Oh vamos Laney, se que me estas mintiendo, te vi de reojo en ese momento, estabas hiperventilando- Rió-

-Bueno no fue para tanto Corey, yo …..-

-Estabas así porque eras la única chica en la banda, pero descuida, vas a compartir con Chloe-

Y ven, por eso Corey es el menos indicado para hablar del amor, NI SIQUIERA CON ESTO SE DIO CUENTA, tarado

-Si, supongo que fue eso- Dijo aliviada-

Al día siguiente

-Chicos, no creerán esto- dijo Chloe emocionada-

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Kon pegándosele la emoción-

-Vamos hacer un concierto en la apertura de la plaza que van a abrir hoy- Contestó aun mas emocionada-

-No inventes- contestó Corey dejando la guitarra en su lugar-

-¡Si!, ¿No es genial?-

-Si es genial, el problema es.. ¿Dónde vamos a sacar la letra?- Pregunto Laney, no siendo tan optimista

-Tranquila, yo escribí una letra, no tienen porque preocuparse- contesto amablamente Chloe

-¡¿Escribes canciones?!- Pregunto casi gritando Corey, estaba maravillado, canta, es linda y de paso escribe canciones, era un todo incluido, tal vez ya no necesitaran el diario de Trina-

-Si, pero no lo digo mucho, porque nunca le he pedido opiniones a la gente acerca de las canciones- contestó apenada-

-Bien, muéstranos la canción- Contesto Laney, cruzando los brazos-

-Chloe, les muestra la canción a los chicos-

-¡Esta genial!- Contesto Kin-

-Me encanta- siguió Kon-

-¡Woou!, Chloe tienes mucho talento, me gusta- contesto Corey, esto hizo enojar mucho a Laney-

-Bien, esta normal- Contesto Laney, haciendo que todo el mundo la vea- ¿Qué?, no soy de canciones románticas-

-Vamos a cantar esta canción- Contesto Corey, sin prestarle atención a Laney-

-Gracias chicos, aprecio mucho que les guste- Chloe sentía mas seguridad, con los comentarios de los chicos, y le inspiro mas en seguir escribiendo canciones-

En la ceremonia de Apertura

-Muy buenas tardes PeaceVille, queremos agradecer el honor que nos otorgaron para invitarnos aquí, como sabrán tenemos a una nueva integrante, saluden a Chloe- Todos aplaudían y silbaban, Corey espero un rato para sentir los aplausos- bien, esta canción la escribió ella, y queremos agradecerle, bien sin mas preámbulos, comencemos chicos!

Chloe

Sparks fly it's like electricity

I might die, when I forget

How to breath

You get closer and there's no

Where in this world I'd rather be

Time spots like everything around

Me is frozen

An that the nights is the thieves

Few moments when

You open my mine to things

I've never seen

Cuz when I'm kissing ú

My senses come alive

Almost live the puzzle pice

I´ve traying to find

Falls right in to

Place you´re all

That it takes my

Doubts fade away

When i´m kissing´u

Corey

When im kissing ´u

It all starts making sense

And all the question

I´ve been asking my head

Like are you the one should

I really truts

How clear it becomes

I´m kissing´u

Past loves they never got really far

Walls of pictures i´ve got in my heart

And I promeise I wouldn´t do this

Till a knew it was right for me

But no ,one , no guy that I met before

Culd make me feel so right and secure

And have you notice I loose my focus

And the world around me disappears

Cuz when i´m kissing ú

My senses come alive

Almost live the puzzle pice

I´ve traying to find

Falls right in to

Place you´re all

That it takes my

Doubts fade away

When i´m kissing´u

Chloe

When im kissing ´u

It all starts making sense

And all the question

I´ve been asking my head

Like are you the one should

I really truts

How clear it becomes

I´m kissing´u

I´ve never felt nothing

Like this you´re meke me

Open up

No point in even triyn to fight

This it kinda feels lik it´s

Lovee

Cuz when i´m kissing ú

My senses come alive

Almost live the puzzle pice

I´ve traying to find

Falls right in to

Place you´re all

That it takes my

Doubts fade away

When i´m kissing´u

When im kissing ´u

It all starts making sense

And all the question

I´ve been asking my head

Like are you the one should

I really truts

Y otra vez, Chloe lo hizo de nuevo, se acerco a Corey, termino la canción

How clear it becomes

When I´m kissing´u

Laney, no la podía matar, porque estaban en el escenario, y esa canción dependía especialmente de ella, por que ella toca el bajo, ella pensaba que Chloe lo estaba haciendo por broma, pero, ya van dos veces que hace lo mismo, ¿Realmente era una broma?

Todo el mundo aplaudió y festejaron la apertura de la plaza, todos se divertían, y jugaban, todo era arcoíris y diversión, excepto para Laney, ya esta comenzando a volverse loca o paranoica, o tal vez Chloe la estaba engañando con eso de que a ella no le gustaba Corey, pero no tenia con quien hablar de esto, no tenia una segunda opinión para ver si alguien mas esta de acuerdo con ella o en contra, pero Laney tenia una idea

Saco su celular y le marca a alguien

Alo- contesto la persona-

-Hola, soy yo Laney, puedes venir a mi casa, es que me siento mal-

-Si tranquila, a las 5?-

-Si, gracias-

Laney tranco la llamada, eran las 4:20, y ella seguía con los chicos pero esta vez en el garaje, celebrando el éxito, ella necesitaban salir, como sea de esa, y mientras mas rápido mejor

-Chicos, me tengo que ir, no me siento bien- dijo aparentando malestar-

-¿Que tienes Laney?- Pregunto Chloe con cara de mucha preocupación, se acerco a ella-

-Ganas de vomitarte encima- Pensó- No, me duele mucho la cabeza, y necesito ir a mi casa, los veo mañana chicos- abrió la puerta de garaje y se fue-

-Adios Laney ….- Dijo Corey confuso-

-Bueno chicos, ¡SIGAMOS FESTEJANDO!- Grito Kon, mientras comía unas barras de chocolate-

-¡SI, SUBAN LA MUSICA CHICOS!- Grito también Chloe-

Mientras Laney se iba a su casa pudo notar que en el garaje se escuchaba mas la música y hasta luces de colores habían

-Ya no me necesitan….- Dijo ella-

Llego a su casa, y se puso a ver TV, y alguien toco a su puerta

-Oh hola Lenny!- Dijo alegre Laney mientras lo abrazaba-

-Hola Laney- correspondió el abrazo-

-Pasa, bienvenido- Contesto Laney, jalándolo hacia el interior de su casa-

**Fin del capitulo**


	3. La Pijamada

**Hola chicos!**

¿Como están?, bien aquí esta otro capitulo mas de esta humilde novela que estoy haciendo, lamento que sea tan corto pero el capitulo ajuro tenia que terminar así, NI MAS NI MENOS, así que para la próxima se los pongo mas largo, creo que este es el capitulo mas romántico, y se van a llevar una sorpresa, tal vez me vayan a matar, pero todo es parte del drama

¡DE VERDAD GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!, No se pueden pedir tanto ya que el fandom de Grojband en español no es tan grande, pero ya creceremos :3, me inspiran a seguir continuando, los quiero de verdad.

Creo que esto es todo, los quiero chicos

**Grojband no me pertenecen los derechos son de Cartoon Network (Hasta que lo compre jeje), y sus creadores.**

**Cancion: Don't Forget- Demi Lovato**

* * *

**Capitulo tres**

**Casa de Laney**

-Ow, Laney, y eso que estas feliz- Pregunto Lenny-

Desde hace meses los Grojband y los Newmans, tenían una ''tregua'' fuera de los escenarios, dentro de ellos son los eternos rivales, Lenny y Laney son grandes amigos, pero a veces no se portaban como tal

-Porque estas aquí, y necesitaba que alguien me acompañara- sonrió Laney

-Bien, y ¿De que quieres hablar?-

-Corey…-

-¿Es enserio Laney?- Cruzo los brazos y subió una de sus cejas- Ya es la 2da vez en esta semana que me pides ayuda por el, ya te he dicho que no vale la pena-

-Pero, me gusta mucho- bajo la cabeza-

-Lenny levanto su cabeza por la su barbilla- Se que te gusta mucho Laney, pero no puedo verte así siempre, y mas por un chico, y ¿ahora que hizo?-

-Bueno, sabes que el y yo nos mandábamos indirectas medio románicas, y ahora me doy cuenta que se las da a Chloe-

-¿Esa chica nueva que parece plástica?, Puff, Corey es mas tonto de lo que pensaba-

-Oye- dijo riéndose-

-¡Es cierto!, digo como se va a fijar en ella cuando hay una hermosa chica como tu, con hermosos sentimientos y el triple de belleza que ella- tal vez Lenny dijo mas de lo que debía-

Laney esta asombrada nadie la había hecho sentir de esa manera, se sentía especial, ella siempre supo que Lenny era un gran chico, pero, no le gustaba tanto como le gustaba Corey, pero a veces las cosas pueden cambiar.

-Woow, Lenny, no se que decir, en verdad- Laney se sonrojo como un tomate, imposible no darse cuenta-

-Tranquila, no digas nada-le sonríe- ¿Vemos TV?-

-Me encantaría-

**En el garaje**

Kin y Kon se tuvieron que ir ya que Kon comio mucho chocolate y fueron a la casa, significaba que quedaban Corey y Chloe

-Estuvo muy divertida la celebración Corey- Comento Chloe sentándose frente de el, muy cerca-

-Si, lastima que Laney se tuvo que ir temprano..- se lamento-

-Descuida, seguro esta mejor en su casa, aquí se iba a morir por todo el ruido-

-Supongo que tienes razón-

-Claro que si-

Chloe se comenzó a acercar a Corey, el no sabia que hacer, se fue acercando también pero se detuvo

-Emm, porque nos estábamos acercando?- Pregunto Corey-

-Porque..¿Me ibas a besar?- Confundida contestó-

-¡¿Besarte?!, Pero tienes un bicho en el cabello, por eso me acerce para quitártelo-

Chloe comenzó a gritar y a correr por todo el garaje

-QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO, COREEEY- Gritaba y gritaba sin parar hasta que Corey salto encima de ella para detenerla y le saco una araña-

-Pero solo era una inofensiva araña, no te iba a matar- Rió-

-Mejor me voy Corey ya es tarde- Agarro sus cosas molesta y salio del garaje, su plan no salio tan bien como esperaba- Maldito bicho- maldijo-

-Mujeres- Fue lo ultimo que dijo Corey

**En la casa de Laney**

-Dios Mío Lenny son las 9, ya es tarde- se paro alterada Laney del sofá-

-Supongo que tengo que ir a casa, verdad- hizo un puchero-

-¿Sabes que?, Hagamos una pijamada- Dijo Laney, no le gustaría pasarla sola hoy-

-¡Si!, ¿Sabes que podemos hacer ahorita?-

-Yo creo que si- contesto emocionada-

-¡KAREOKEEEEE!- Gritaron ambos de emoción-

Laney agarro el control de la TV y puso el canal de Karaoke Party, a veces cuando estaba sola se ponía a cantar, pero nunca cantaba en publico porque le daba miedo

-Te advierto que es la primera vez que canto frente de alguien- dijo apenada-

-No soy quien para criticarte- Me guiño y me lanzo el micrófono- Cantemos

3…2….1

**Lenny**

**Did you forget that I was even alive?**

**Did you forget everything we ever had?**

**Did you forget, did you forget about me?**

**Did you regret ever standing by my side?**

**Did you forget what we were feeling inside?**

**Now I'm left to forget about us**

**But somewhere we went wrong**

**We were once so strong**

**Our love is like a song, you can't forget it**

**So now I guess this is where we have to stand**

**Did you regret ever holding my hand?**

**Never again, please don't forget, don't forget**

**Laney**

**We had it all, we were just about to fall**

**Even more in love, than we were before**

**I won't forget, I won't forget about us**

**But somewhere we went wrong**

**We were once so strong**

**Our love is like a song you can't forget it**

**Somewhere we went wrong!**

**We were once so strong!**

**Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all**

**And at last all the pictures have been burned**

**All the past is just a lesson that we've learned**

**I won't forget, please don't forget us**

**Somewhere we went wrong**

**Our love is like a song but you won't sing along**

Se estaban dejando llevar, se veían muy lindos cantando juntos, tal vez estaban enamorados, que no se dieron cuenta que estaban pegados podían sentir la respiración del otro y Laney termino la canción, mirándolo a los ojos, sonriendo

**You've forgotten about us**

**Don't forget**

Y concluyeron la canción con un lindo beso

**Fin del Capitulo**

* * *

Ya veo mi muerte, todas mis lectoras matandome, poco a poco sin piedad

**¡No olviden dejar reviews!**


	4. La Verdad

**HOLA CHICOS!**

¿Como están?, Aquí esta el otro capitulo de Grojband, me encanta escribir esta novela, personalmente me esta encantando.

Cuando entre a ver los reviews de la novela no me lo podía creer 9 REVIEWS!, Se los juro que grite, casi lloro, de verdad, esto es un apoyo para mi y señal de que les esta gustando la serie, LOS AMO DE VERDAD 3

Bien lo del beso, esta novela es CoreyxLaney, ¿Okay?, estoy pensando en que esta novela tendrá segunda temporada, les explico, soy de esas escritoras que siempre va a escribir lo que piensa lo contrario el lector, hasta ahí se los dejo, la novela va a cambiar radicalmente, porque voy hacer volterar muchas cosas, tal vez Laney y Corey no estén juntos esta temporada, o tal vez si, todo puede pasar porque yo la escribo jeje.

Este capitulo descubriran una cosa fundamental en la novela, así que no me maten todavía, yo les aviso

Sigan dejando Reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo, los amo.

**By; Diana**

**Grojband no es mio, los derechos de autor son de Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Fresh Tv y sus creadores.**

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**Casa de Laney**

No se movían, no hacían nada después de aquel beso, estaban tan desconcentrados ambos, aun seguían mirándose, hasta que a Laney se le cayo el micrófono haciendo que los chicos volvieran a la normalidad

-Ah yo lo siento, que tonta- Dijo Laney, agarrando el micrófono-

-No tranquila.. Esto..¿Vamos a dormir?, es que tengo sueño- Se excuso Lenny, en verdad no tenia sueño quería pensar lo que había pasado-

-Emm, claro, sígueme-

Laney fue hasta su cuarto y abrió una gaveta debajo de su cama, había otra cama

-Si quieres tu duermes en mi cana y yo duermo en la gaveta, no hay problema-

-¿Estas loca?, primero ya es bastante que me quede en tu cuarto-se sonrojo al decir la ultima frase- y segundo no te preocupes tanto por mi ya estoy grande- sonrió cruzando los brazos-

-Lo dice el niño que tiene que dormir con una lámpara encendida porque le tiene miedo a su closet- se burló-

-SOLO UNA VEZ, SOLO UNA- Grito apenado-

-Como sea-se acostó en la cama- buenas noches Lenny-

-Dulces sueños Laney-

-Te tengo Laney- Dijo Chloe mirando con sus binoculares a la casa de Laney, cuando la rama del árbol se partió y ella cayo- Auch, estúpido árbol-

**Al día siguiente**

Laney llega al garaje un poco tarde, ya que estaba atendiendo a la visita de ayer, todos estaban tocando y cantando, Laney se lleva una gran sorpresa, Chloe estaba usando su bajo, SU BAJO

-Chloe, ¿Qué haces con mi bajo?- Pregunto apunto de explotar, esta roja, hiperventilando, nadie tocaba su bajo, ni siquiera Corey o Lenny, NADIE-

-Pensabamos que no vendrías, y los chicos quería que tocara el bajo ya que, yo también se tocarlo.., no sabia que te molestaría- Contesto ''apenada''. Tenia una risa que solo Laney la descifro-

-Si tu tocas bajo, ¡¿Por qué DIABLOS USAS EL MIO?!, Cómprate el tuyo ni que fueras pobre, y le lo advierto Barbie, VUELVES A TOCAR MI BAJO Y TE JURO QUE AQUÍ NO SALES VIVA, ¿ME OISTE?- Grito furiosa, le arranco el bajo y se acerco peligrosamente hacia ella-

-Pero yo no…- Comienza a llorar-

Los chicos pensaron que alguien de ellos debía actuar, la cosa ya se estaba saliendo un poco de control

-Laney no seas mala con ella, pobrecita- Dice Corey abrazando a Chloe-

-¿QUE DEMONIOS?, Corey sabes muy bien que no dejo a NADIE acercarse a mi guitarra, NADIE, independientemente de quien sea- Ella no sabia si sus ojos la engañaba, ver a Corey abrazando a Chloe fue peor que lo del bajo se sintió derrotada-

-No es razón para que la trates así Laney- continuo, pero esta vez su cara fue totalmente seria-

-No, Corey.. Ella tiene razón, no debí tocar su bajo- tomo un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz- Mis mas sinceras disculpas Laney-

-Toquemos- Contesto, seca, demasiado diría yo-

El ensayo fue con un ambiente triste, Laney no tenia ganas de nada, sus ánimos bajaron como una montaña rusa, cuando se tomaron 15 minutos para descansar, Laney se encontraba sentada en el escenario con su bajo, se le acerca Kin

-Laney, ¿todo esta bien?- Pregunto-

-Si Kin tranquilo, ya me calme- miro al suelo-

-Se cuando me mientes Laney, dime puedes confiar en mi-

Laney suspira hondo y se arma con fuerza

-¿Tu.. crees que Corey le guste Chloe?-

-Bueno su comportamiento pareciera que si, pero no estoy muy seguro Laney-

-Bueno eso era todo Kin, gracias por la ayuda- le da un abrazo-

-Cuando quieras Laney, siempre estaré aquí para ayudar-

Corey estaba en el sofá con Chloe viendo las noticias

-No entiendo porque Laney actuó de esa manera, ella no es así- Dijo Corey-

-No lo se Corey, tal vez tiene celos de mi- comento muy vanidosa-

-¿Celosa?- pregunto confundido-

-Claro, solo piénsalo, desde que llegue ella ha actuado diferente, según ustedes yo apenas la conozco, puede ser que tiene celos de algo-

-¿Pero de que?, estas cosas de mujeres me enreda-

-Ya lo sabrás Corey-

-Chicos, continuemos ensayando-Comento Kon y todos subieron al escenario-

El ensayo estuvo mas calmando, Laney ya se olvido de lo que había pasado, todo estaba normal, poco a poco los chicos se fueron yéndose y quedaron de nuevo Chloe y Corey

-Corey hay algo que tengo que decirte..- Dijo Chloe-

-¿Y que es?-

-Anoche cuando estaba camino a casa, pase por la casa de Laney, porque vivimos cerca, y cuando vi, estaba besando a un chico pelirrojo igual que ella-

-¿QUEEEE?, ¿A LENNY?, PERO PERO, ESTO NO PUEDE SER- Comenzo a gritar por todas partes-

-Corey no te alteres, no es para tanto-

-¿NO ES PARA TANTO?, BESO A UNO DE NUESTROS ENEMIGOS, ¿PERO COMO?- dijo confundio- y ami…-

-Tu…, ¿Qué?- pregunto con intriga-

-A mi me estaba comenzando a gustar Laney-

**Fin del capitulo**


	5. La Pesadilla

**¡HOLA CHICOOOOOS!**

¿Como están?, yo bien, buscando una funeraria, ya que después que lean este capitulo ahora si me van a matar, he estado anotando todas las sugerencias que me han escrito, y me he reído con sus reviews, las amo de verdad, aja voy a contestar generalmente las preguntas

¿Esta novela es CoreyxLaney?- SI CHICOS SI ES COREY Y LANEY, DIOS MIO YA LO HE DICHO 30 MIL VECES JESUCRISTO

Se que odian a Chloe, pero ella es importante en esta historia, y si quieren una 2da Temporada, DEJENME DE ESCRIBIR COMO DIOS MANDAAA, no las estoy regañando pero quiero extender esta historia, los mas largo y entretenido como me sea posible, asi que relajense y yo escribo mis locuras okis?

LAS AGRADEZCO POR LOS 15 REVIEWS, ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA Y FELIZZ, se que les esta agradando la historia y se meten mucho en los personajes, gracias de verdad, los loveo jeje

Nos vemos en otro capitulo

by; Diana

**Grojband no me pertenece bla bla bla... Cartoon Network tienes los derechos bla bla bla y sus creadores bla bla bla**

* * *

**Capitulo cinco**

**Chloe POV**

Cuando supe que Corey le gustaba Laney me puse a gritar en mi cabeza, no es posible que vea atractiva a esa emo

-Corey… Pero a ella no le gustas, ella esta enamorada de Lenny- tengo que hacer lo que sea para que no le guste Laney, LO QUE SEA-

-No lo entiendo- Corey se acordó de todos los momentos románticos o parecidos que vivio con Laney hasta el beso en año nuevo …- Tienes razón a ella no le gusto, todo este tiempo pensé que si, pero no me atrevía a animarme a decirle, porque soy muy timido, me uso-

-Supongo que si te uso, pero tranquilo-puse mi mano en su hombro- hay otros peces en el agua, y supongo que no fue tu culpa caer en sus provocaciones, pero descuida, estoy aquí-

-Gracias Chloe, eres una gran persona- me abrazó-

Falta poco Corey, muy poco

**Fin del POV**

**Casa de Laney**

**Laney POV**

No puedo sacarme ese beso de mi cabeza por mas que lo intente, pero, tampoco me puedo sacar ese otro peso con Corey en año nuevo, Lenny es un gran chico, cariñoso, y buena persona, pero Corey, el es tan adorable que no se da cuenta

Estaba acostada pensando en estos problemas cotidianos que tiene los adolescentes, vaya ¿Cuál es lo divertido ser uno?, no se que hacer, mi corazón perdió su rumbo, hubo chispa con el de Corey, pero también con el de Lenny

En ese momento tomo mi celular y comienzo a leer Twitter, y veo un tweet de Corey

''A veces no apreciamos a la gente que esta a nuestro lado, siempre''

Ese tweet me hizo pensar, lo mas lógico era que ese tweet era para mi, ambos hemos pasado tantas cosas, y ahora es que lo reconoce y por Twitter, a veces creo que Corey no es tan valiente

Sonó mi celular y era un mensaje de Lenny:

_'' Te invito a la heladería y no acepto un no como respuesta, te veo en 5 minutos''_

Técnicamente no es una invitación entonces, me aliste y fui a la heladería, un helado en estos momentos no haría mal

**Fin del POV**

Ambos pelirrojos se consiguieron en la heladería

-Buenas señorita Laney- dijo vacilante Lenny haciendo una reverencia-

-Hola Lenny- respondió la reverencia- dejemos de actuar como unos tontos y entremos-

-De acuerdo- Abrió la puerta- Tu primero-

-Gracias- sonrió-

El lugar era de fantasía, todo era de colores, el piso de todos los colores, las paredes, mesas, sillas, era como comer dentro de un arcoíris, si suena raro, pero genial, ambos se sentaron en una mesa con dos sillas, el mesero les trajo un menú gingantesco colorido por supuesto

-¿Y bien que vas a pedir?- Preguntó Lenny curioso-

-Umm- estaba paseando los ojos por el menú colorido- Un sundae de vainilla con doble crema batida y chispas de colores- sonrió-

-Umm, buena elección-

-¿Y tú?-

-Ya veras- le guiño el ojo y llamo al mesero, ella solo rio y voltio los ojos-

-Si, buenas tardes que desean- Pregunto cortes el camarero-

-Buenas, quiero un sundae de vainilla con doble crema batida y chispas de colores y un batido de doble chocolate con oreos con crema batida con chispas de chocolate y una cereza- sonrió-

-Umm, exelente elección, ya les traigo su pedido tortolos- les guiño el camarero llevándose los menús gigantes, Laney abrió los ojos como platos

-Acaba de decir.. tortolos?- comento un poco asustada-

-Si, supongo que piensa que somos novios-

-Jajaja, si extraño no …-

-¿Laney, que te pasa tienes algo?- pregunto preocupado-

-No…, solo que tengo hambre eso es todo-

-Bueno ya dentro de poco están los helados- sonrió-

Pasaron como 4 minutos y trajeron los helados, ambos lo disfrutaron, hablaron, compartieron, la pasaron genial, y ya era hora de irse

-Mesero, por favor la cuenta- alzo la mano Lenny pero el mesero no lo veía-

-Eres muy bajito- rio Laney-

-Somos del mismo tamaño, boba- rio Lenny, cuando por fin el mesero lo vio y 2 minutos después le trajo la cuenta-

-Toma, yo pago por mi helado- comento Laney buscando su cartera-

-No señorita me temo que no podrás hacerlo, permítame pagar yo, es código de caballeros-

-No seas bobo y déjame pagar mi helado- dijo Laney sacando los dólares-

-Lo siento pero yo pagare los helados-

-Como quieras- cruzo los brazos

Lenny acompaño a Laney hasta su casa

-Gracias por los helados, fue genial, y muy rico-

-Un placer mi reina-

-No te pases amigo-

-Claro, nos vemos Laney-

-Adiós- concluyó Laney cerrando su puerta-

**En el Garaje dos semanas después**

En dos semanas no había pasando nada, la banda se estaba concentrando para el festival de Verano que se acercaba velozmente, Grojband estaba ensayando todo iba muy bien hasta que…

-Chicos Chloe y yo nos tenemos que ir- Anunció Corey dejando su guitarra en su puesto, esto alarmo a Laney mucho-

-Y se puede saber porque- pregunto seca con los brazos cruzados con Kin y Kon en la misma posición-

-Es que tenemos una cita- dijo Corey abrazando a Chloe-

-Mierda, Mierda, esto no puede estar pasando- Dijo Laney en su mente-

La peor pesadilla, la peor historia, la peor película comenzó para Laney

**Fin del Capitulo**

* * *

Viendo mi muerte descriptivamente en los reviews, en 3..2..1

**BYE LOS QUIERO HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**CONFIEN EN DIANA, EL FINAL ERA UN BIEN PARA TODOS.**

**TAL VEZ, MUAJAJAJAJAJA.**


	6. Estadía en el Hospital

**¡WAZAAAAP CHICOOOOOOS!**

Jejeje, saludo estilo gringo, estoy nerviosa mañana me entregan la boleta de mi colegio (todas mis notas jeje)

Son las 11 en mi pais Venezuela y dije: Pobres mis lectoras, no tuvieron capitulo para leer, y dije: sabes que, si tendrán capitulo, y me puse a escribir y aquí esta el sexto capitulo

Bueno como vi que quieren segunda temporada, entonces, preparence porque aquí, las cosas se ponen peor, jeje, solo lean.

GRACIAS POR LOS 22 REVIEWS ¡ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA!, SE LOS JURO, nunca antes había tenido tanto éxito en una novela, de verdad, muchas gracias, las amo jeje

Subiré tantos capítulos como sean posibles, ya que el martes comienzo clases, asi que tengo que estudiar, y no estaré tan conectada como ahora, bueno las quiero

By; Diana

**Grojband no me pertenece bla bla bla, es de CN y sus creadores.**

* * *

**Capitulo seis**

¿Saben esos tipos de shock donde no te puedes mover, no puedes pensar, no puedes hacer nada?, eres como un muerto viviente, lo único que puedes hacer es ver, desgraciadamente, perdí todo el equilibrio y vi como caía y después todo estaba oscuro.

Es bonito cuando estas dormido, no sabes lo que esta pasando en el exterior, solo tu y tu sueño, pero cuando tienes que despertar es como una entrada gratis al infierno, tu solo quieres escapar y no ver a nadie mas, esconderte y comer unas galletitas, bueno lo ultimo no, pero saben a lo que me refiero

-Espero que este bien- reconocí esa voz, dulce, sabia que era Kin, cuando dice que siempre va estar ahí para acompañarme es cierto-

-Claro que estará bien, al menos que muera- que bromista Kon, hasta en los peores momentos te saca una risa-

-Shh, no digas eso, va a estar bien- y Lenny siendo tan optimista, pero esperen.. ¿Qué hace Lenny en el garaje?, o más bien ¿Dónde estoy?, sabía que tenía que despertar-

-Miren esta despertando- anunció Kin-

-Ohh, que lento se despierta- dijo Kon que recibió un codazo de Kin

-¡Laney!, ¡Laney!, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto preocupado Lenny-

Si, estoy bien- Contestó Laney un poco adolorida- Mi cabeza, ¿Qué me pasó?-Llevo su mano hacia su cabeza-

-Te desmayaste cuando Corey te dijo que iba al cine con Chloe- Dijo Kin cortando su voz cada vez mas-

Lenny abrió los ojos y me miro inmediatamente, y volteó hacia mi, yo solo le hice una mueca de que estaba bien

-Umm, se me olvido, y el…¿Dónde está?- Pregunto Laney mirando a ambos gemelos-

Kin y Kon se mandaban miradas tipo _''Dile''_, _''No dile tú''_, hasta que Laney entendió el mensaje

-Esta en el cine con Chloe, ¿no es así?- Baje la cabeza y se oculto la cara con el cabello para que no la vieran llorar-

Kin camino hacia ella, y le puso la mano en su hombro- Lo siento- se lamento-

-Pero, dijo que regresará tan pronto termine la película- Kon, era un chico dulce, no lo podías culpar aun así haya robado un banco-

-Gracias, Kon- Sonrió con tristeza-

-Nos tenemos que ir Laney, mañana regresaremos temprano para acompañarte- Aviso Kin mientras abría la puerta-

-Los quiero chicos-

-Nosotros también Laney- Y se cerro la puerta-

Laney comenzó a llorar, mucho, ¿Dónde esta tu mejor amigo cuando lo necesitas?, ¿Por qué la cambio por una maldita cita?, ¿Acaso Chloe se iba a morir mañana de cáncer?, Laney simplemente no lo entendía, también se le había olvidado de que Lenny seguía en la habitación del hospital

Camino hacia ella y se sentó en la cama, junto a ella, con una mano le quito las lagrimas de los ojos y con la otra agarraba su mano

-Dime, ¿Hasta cuando tengo que verte así por ese imbécil?- Pregunto sacando otra lagrima que recorría por mi cara- Dime Laney.. ¿Acaso lo amas?-

-Desde que llego Chloe, ya no es el mismo- Contesto con voz cortante-

-Si lo se, pero no me respondiste la pregunta anterior-

-No, no lo amo- contesto-

Esperen, Yo Laney Penn, oficialmente acabo de decir que no lo amo, creo que la situación va seriamente mal, todavía me gusta, pero tengo que aceptar que esta saliendo con la Barbie barata, desde que ella llego, todo cambio, mi vida, el, la banda, TODO, o al menos todo mi alrededor

Sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar, le pedí a Lenny un abrazo, pero no me podía mover había agujas clavadas en mi mano, en muchas partes de mi cuerpo y las mascarilla de respiración ya que no podía y puedo respirar bien, el se acercó y me dio algo así como un abrazo, pero alguien nos interrumpió tocando la puerta

-Yo abro tranquila- sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta-

**Lenny POV**

Cuando abrí la puerta era Corey y Chloe, agarrados de la mano, esto me dio nausias

-Vaya mira quien tenemos aquí, el supuesto ''mejor amigo'' que deja abandonada a su suerte a su amiga en el piso de su garaje por una puta barata- Tal vez me pasé sí, que me arrepiento no, tenía tantas cosas que decirle a Riffin-

-Mira, no es tu problema, ni siquiera estabas en el momento que paso, y mas respeto para mi novia quieres- todo del cuello de mi cabeza ''siendo rudo'', lo empuje fuera de mi-

-Dile a tu perra que no use una falda que se le vea el trasero- Todavía no me arrepiento-

-Oye, así nunca tendrás novias- cruzo los brazos Chloe-

-Pero que no sean así como tu- Esto me esta dando risa-

-Déjanos pasar- dijo serio Corey-

-Adelante, a ver si Laney quiere verte la cara- abrí la puerta para que pasaran-

**Fin del POV**

**Laney POV**

Vi como Corey entraba con Chloe juntos, eso me partió en 40 millones de mitades el corazón, primero no me acompaño camino al hospital y segundo ¿APARECE CON ESA DESGRACIADA?

-¿Por qué los dejaste pasar?, volteé a ver a Lenny, aunque el no tenía la culpa, pero esta ardiendo en ese momento-

-Laney, se que estas molesta conmigo pero escucha- Se excuso tomando mi mano yo se la arrebate, perdiendo la poca fuerza que tenia-

-Aléjate- dije casi audible- un amigo no te cambiaría NUNCA por una novia, y menos por una película-

-Pero que tanto drama ya estamos aquí no, subió los hombros Chloe-

-Tu cállate Barbie barata, eres la que menos quiero ver, Lenny- le hizo una señal para que la sacara del cuarto, me estaba volviendo loca-

-No era necesario hacer eso Laney, sabes que te quiero, de verdad, vez estoy aquí acompañándote- Mas excusas del niño de cabello azul-

-Corey- dije acercándome, para ''besarlo'', pero me dirigí a su oreja- Jamás te perdonare esto, oíste, te puedes ir o yo misma te saco de la habitación- tenia los ojos de color rojo, ardiendo, estaba furiosa-

-Esta bien Laney- bajo la cabeza- Nos vemos mañana cuando quieras hablar-

-Cuando yo quiera es que hablo contigo, del resto, aléjate de mi, si voy por el mismo camino que tu, toma otro, si te veo, aparta mi vista de mi, si te escucho cállate, no quiero saber nada de ti- Grite, hasta que se fue, volvió a salir una lagrima de mi cara, tal vez fui un poco dura, escuche a Lenny acercarse-

-Hiciste lo correcto-sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa- Me quedaré a dormir hoy-

-No, tranquilo, no tienes..- me callo poniendo su dedo en mis labios-

-No tengo, pero quiero, ya es tarde son las 9:30, buenas noches- Sentí que me dio un beso en la mejilla-

-Buenas noches Lenny- dije, y volví al mundo oscuro que les conté el principio-

**Fin del POV**

**En la calle**

-No entiendo Chloe, ¿Qué le hice a Laney?, ¿Por qué esta tan molesta conmigo y contigo?-

-Ella es una malagradecida, fuimos, pero tarde, pero igual ¿Qué mas quiere?-

-Tienes razón, nunca vi a Laney tan furiosa con alguien-

-Bueno, mañana piensas en eso cariño, ya llegamos a mi casa, gracias por traerme-

-De nada, buenas noches Chloe-

-Buenas noches mi amor- me beso y entro a su casa-

Ningún beso como el de Laney en año nuevo, sin duda el mejor beso de la vida- Pensó Corey

**Fin del Capitulo**

* * *

**HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, LOS AMO**

**Diana.**


	7. Estadía en el Hospital Pt 2

**¡QUE PASO PEOPLE DEL WORLD!**

Reconozco que mis saludos son cada vez peores, jajaja, ¿Como estan?, aqui esta el ultimo capitulo del maratón (y es el mas largo que he escrito), porque saben que ultimamente he subido capitulos muy seguidos, y bueno mañana ya empiezo clases, y necesito mantener mi promedio, así que, no subire tanto como antes

Creo que ya casi estamos terminando esta primera temporada calculo unos 4 capitulos mas, no lo se, pero ya falta poco para la segunda temporada

¡26 REVIEWS!, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!, DE VERDAD LOS AMOOOO, siempre salto de alegría cuando veo un review nuevo, les agradezco en el alma, las sugerencia y dudas siempre las trato de arreglar y decircelas como pueda asdfghjkl.

Bueno, hasta el siguiente capitulo, los quiero

**By; Diana**

**''Si las costillas de cerdo fueran perfectas, no existirían los perros calientes'' **(Me gusta Steven Universe jeje)

**Grojband no me pertenece los derechos son de CN y sus Creadores.**

* * *

**Capitulo siete**

**Laney POV**

Estaba sumergida en mis sueños donde podía ver a Chloe en una cama amarrada de brazos y piernas y había un rayo laser que la partía en dos, fue un poco macabro de mi parte en soñar eso, pero fue magnifico al mismo tiempo, ahí pude evaluar mi nivel de psicópata que soy.

Fui sacada de mi hermoso sueño por culpa del sol que se posaba por la ventana puse la almohada en mis ojos para que no me molestara por esa mascarilla estorbaba en mi cara, y tampoco me podía voltear al lado contrario del sol, todas esas puyas me estaban molestado y me lo impedían, menos mal que hoy me quitan todas esas cosas, pero no se si también me dan de alta.

Sentí que alguien se estaba moviendo y decidir unir toda mi valentía y voltear y era Lenny durmiendo, se veía tan cuchi, estaré eternamente agradecida con Lenny por acompañarme, fue muy tierno de su parte a veces me pregunto como actuaría si fuera mi novio, es algo que quisiera experimentar, ya que Corey esta saliendo con la Barbie no tengo nada que perder.

Alguien toco a la puerta y Lenny se despertó yo lo único que hice fue hacerme la dormida

**Fin del POV**

**Lenny POV**

No entiendo quien toca a las 8:30 am, ¿Acaso no tienen otra cosa que hacer?, aunque me acabo de recordar que estoy en el Hospital no en mi casa, vi que Laney estaba dormida y me levante y fui a la puerta a ver quien era

-Buenos días, aquí están los desayunos- Dijo la enfermera sonriente-

-Buenos Días, pase- La cortesía primero-

La enfermera paso y nos dejo a ambos el desayuno, me sorprendió porque pensaba que solo le traían el desayuno a los pacientes

-Muchas Gracias- sonreí-

-De nada, cualquier cosa llamen por el teléfono de la habitación y una de las enfermeras los ayudarán-

-Gracias- volví a sonreír, y vi como la enfermera se iba-

-A ver que tenemos aquí- pensé en voz alta-

Las dos bandejas tenían lo mismo, un sándwich con jamón y queso y un jugo de naranja, nada de lujos, era un hospital después de todo

Agarre una de las bandejas y fui al sofá donde dormí y me senté a comer, siento que alguien se está moviendo y veo a Laney despertarse

-Buenos Días Laney- le di un beso en la frente y le puse su mesa con su bandeja para que comiera-

-Buenos Días Lenny, gracias no tenias porque molestarte, yo podía hacerlo- contestó un poco apenada-

-En verdad no podías no te puedes mover mucho, solo para comer por fortuna-

-Cierto…. Igual, gracias- y me ilumino con su hermosa sonrisa-

Ambos nos pusimos a desayunar y agarre las bandejas y las puse en la basura, y había un gran televisor plasma en la habitación y nos pusimos a ver algunos programas, hasta que nos aburrimos y nos pusimos a hablar

-Entonces…, ¿Ya estas mejor con lo que paso ayer?- se que este tema le iba a incomodar un poco a Laney, pero me decidí a arriesgarme-

-Si, ya lo supere, si quiere salir con la arpía esa, ¿Quién soy yo para detenerlo?- dijo un poco triste, se lo podía notar en su voz-

-Créeme-agarre su mano para que se sintiera un poco mas cómoda- estas mejor sin el-

-Gracias Lenny, eres el mejor chico que conozco, sabes como ayudarme, siempre estas en las buenas y en las malas, estas todo el tiempo pendiente de mi y eso siempre lo voy agradecer-

Se me salió una lagrima, demonios

-Dios Mío, ¡Te salió una lagrima!- Dijo Laney feliz-

-No, no… Solo es que me entro un polvo en el ojo- esa excusa es muy usada, lo se-

-No siempre te tienes que hacer el fuerte Lenny-

-Lo se Laney, pero soy hombre, trato de mostrarme fuerte-

-Jajaja, claro, si tu lo dices-

Sabia que era el momento era hora o nunca

**Fin del POV**

**Laney POV**

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo Laney?- Dijo Lenny mirándome a los ojos, como si estuviera tratando de descifrarlos-

-Claro, puedes preguntar lo que quieras-

-Yo.. a ti.. Bueno.. Te… No se como decirlo…-Creo que sabía lo que Lenny trataba de decir, creo que estaba lista para contestar esa pregunta, pero el tiempo no estaba listo porque tocaron a la puerta-

-Yo voy- me guiño el ojo y fue a abrir la puerta-

Cuando vi era Kin y Kon con un gran ramo de rosas rojas, estaban amarradas con un lazo rojo, muy lindo y grande

-Unas hermosas rosas para una hermosa reina- dijo kin besando mi mano, aunque también beso la puya que tenía en la mano-

-Importadas de Ebay- comento gracioso de Kon-

-Muchísimas gracias chicos, que bellos, en el estante de haya hay un jarrón pongan las rosas ahí – les señale a los chicos, ellos pusieron el agua y las rosas, se veía precioso-

-De nada Laney, eres nuestra amiga y te queremos- Contestó Kon-

-Por fin me doy cuenta que tengo amigos que de verdad que me aprecia- aún seguía triste por lo de Corey, lo había superado pero no lo había olvidado-

-Se que lo que hizo Corey estuvo mal, yo estoy molesto con el, ambos lo estamos, desde que Chloe llegó cambio Grojband, y ya no estamos tan unidos como antes

***Inicio de Flashback narrada por Kin***

Estábamos en el garaje cuando Laney se desmayó

-¡LANEY SE DESMAYO!- Grité llamando la atención de todos-

-Agarren el teléfono y llamen a emergencia- Gritó aterrado a mi hermano gemelo-

-¿Pero que pasó?- Se acerco Corey al cuerpo de Laney que estaba en el piso-

-Seguro estará bien Corey, es un simple desmayo- Maldita sea Chloe a veces deseo que desaparezca, pensé-

-Igual, necesito asegurarme que este bien- contestó Corey-

-Ya los paramédicos van en camino-

-Y nosotros le llamaremos a sus padres- Dijo Chloe agarrando del brazo a Corey y se fueron-

-Un segundo, Kon, ¿No era que los padres de Laney se fueron de viaje?-

-Si, ella nos lo dijo a todos la semana pasada-

-Esos tontos no se fueron a decirle nada, se fueron al cine, sabiendo que Laney esta desmayada- esto me hirvió la sangre, nunca pensé eso de Corey, de verdad-

-Toma el teléfono de Laney y ve a quien fue la ultima llamada entrante-

La última era de Lenny para avisarle que ya estaba en la heladería

-Es de Lenny el de los Newmans- dijo Kon-

-Llámalo y dile que Lenny esta desmayada, que si la quiere ver estará en el Hospital que te dijeron- Le ordene-

Y así fue, Lenny llego lo mas rápido que pudo y nos pregunto que había pasado y todo eso y fue cuando despertaste como unos 40 minutos después

***Fin del Flashback***

**Laney POV**

-¡Maldita sea, yo se los dije a ambos!-

-Tranquila tal vez se les olvido- dijo Kon-

-No lo creo- estaba molesta de nuevo-

-Bueno chicos, para no aburrirnos traje el playstation 4, para divertirnos un rato, ¿Quién quiere?- Pregunto Kin entusiasmado, todos dijimos Yo!, y comenzamos a jugar, fue muy divertido, tuvimos toda la tarde jugando, pero ya eran las 7 y se tenían que ir, me despedí de ellos y se fueron

-Bueno otra vez tu y yo Lenny- dije riéndome-

-Eso parece querida Laney, me bañare para ponerme la pijama, no tardo-

Tuve tiempo suficiente para pensar, Lenny me iba a preguntar si le gustaba, y ami si me gusta Lenny, y quiero darle una oportunidad, estoy segura que será un gran novio, el si me va a querer, y estará conmigo siempre, estoy decidida, el todavía seguía bañándose y me puse a ver TV, como 10 minutos después salio del baño con una pijama azul con unos bajos en toda la pijama

-Linda pijama- dije-

-Gracias, es mi favorita- contestó- Oye sobre la pregunta que te iba a hacer hace horas

-Si, dime que es- ya había tomado una decisión y ya no había vuelta atrás-

-Bueno sabes, que me gusta, pero se que a ti te gusta Corey aunque se que me vas a rechazar solo quería preguntarte si querías ser mi …- lo bese antes que terminara la frase, creo que me pase ¿no?-

-Si, si quiero-

-Eres la mejor Laney- dijo abrazándome y sonriendo como un niño de tres años recibiendo su regalo de navidad-

-Lo se- sonreí-

Como dije, ya no hay vuelta atrás, no tiene nada de malo experimentar algo nuevo, ¿Cierto?

**Fin del POV**

**Fin del Capitulo**

* * *

**Tengo que contestar este review porque me dio demasiada risa y quiero que lo vean**

**Glory-chan chapter 6 . 46m ago**

**HIJA DE... TE DIJE QUE NI TE LA ACERCARAS BARBIE BARATA AHORA SSSSUFFFREEE -dirigiéndome a cloe con un cuchillo **  
**corey:no espera ella es mi novia **  
**a mi se me empieza a salir fuego TU TMBIEN MMUUEEREEE!- EMPPEZANDO A PERSEGIRLO A EL **  
**Britany:GLORIA YA CALMATE deja de correr con un cuchillo en mano YO:pero **  
**Britny:NO GLORIA HOY NO HAY QUE MATAR GENTE hago un puchero:UM PERO y pongo cara enojada YO: jamaaaaaassssss-siguendo persiguiendo a cloe y a corey - y tu muchachita- dicinedoselo al computador o- mejoras esta historia o MUEREESSSS bRITNY:gloria ya CALMATE **  
**yo:um ok me gusta tu historia PERO MATA ACLOE POR FA QUE LE CAIGA EL PIANO EN LA CABEZ es lo minimo que se mereze ummm ok no te matare ni a ellos-apuntando a una cloe y corey asustados-pero pasa por mi cuenta y lee mi primera historia me encantaría que la comentaras e leído todo este fic y seria un honor que la comentaras ANDA BUSCALA Y LEELA O TE MATO (Nah mentira pero leelo y comenta nos leemos es "confesando sentimientos" espero que aquel que pase le guste mi fic)**  
**chao CHAO**

-Hola vale, me reí demasiado con tu review, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la novela y soportandome, y sufrir conmigo jeje, mira pase a ver tu novela, y me di cuenta que es de anime, y para serte sincera, que no tengo ni p... idea de los animes, de verdad, si hacer uno de Grojband o algún otro Cartoon te juro que te dejo todos los reviews del mundo, pero no se mucho de animes ):


	8. La discusion

**¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA VALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

¿Como están?, se salvaron de verdad, no me mandaron tarea así que aproveche y me puse hacer un capítulo, lamento que sea un poco corto pero aquí, pero este capitulo, es importante para algunos, asi que, disfrutenlo

DIOS MIO NO ME CREO QUE TENGA 30 REVIEWS, ME DIO UN ATAQUE EN EL COLEGIO QUE CASI GRITO EN UNA CLASE DE VERDAD GRACIASSS LOS AMOOOOOOOO

Como siempre estoy atenta a lo que ustedes me escriben jejejeje, gracias por no quererme matar, todavía...

Los quiere

Diana.

* * *

**Capitulo ocho**

**Laney POV**

Vaya, me sorprendí en la manera de cómo reaccione antes de que Lenny terminara la pregunta, pero al fin salgo con alguien que se que me va a proteger, me va a querer, no me va a defraudar, Corey era un gran chico, tierno, dulce, amable, el chico perfecto que toda chica quiere, pero desde que llego la bruja esa, ya el no es lo mismo, no es que haya cambiado mucho, pero ha conseguido alejarnos, como si estuviera ciego o algo por el estilo, ya saben, primero los amigos después las novias, creo que a el nunca le dijeron esa frase.

Sigo en el hospital, pero hoy si me dan de alta, ya no tengo la mascara respiratoria, y no tengo las puyas, solo tengo que hacerme unos exámenes y ya puedo salir, aproveche, tome una ropa que me trajo Lenny de mi casa, se lo pedí, le di la llave de mi casa y todo, espero que no haya revisado la ropa interior, y me bañe, y me vestí con mi típica ropa.

Llego la misma enfermera de ayer y nos trajo el desayuno, unas panquecas y jugo de naranja, creo que era porque ya me iba y lo estaban festejando, no mentira, desperté a Lenny, tuve que esquivar varias patadas, pensaba que era un payaso, le da miedo los payasos, para tener 13 años le tiene miedo a cosas estúpidas

-Aquí esta tu desayuno Lenny-

-Gracias Laney- empezó a comer-

Les ahorrare toda la historia, terminamos de comer, el doctor llego haciendo los exámenes, se conecto a Skype con mis padres, ellos le hicieron una transacción y me fui con Lenny, nos despedimos con un abrazo, no quiero apresurar las cosas con el, y estoy en mi casa, agarre el teléfono

*Repica el teléfono*

-¿Aló?- Pude escuchar la voz de Corey, suspire y me decidí a hablar-

-Mira, escúchame bien, si quieres resolver el problema te espero en el parque en 10 minutos y no me importa si estas con tu novia, si estas con tu familia, si estas en el baño, si estas jugando viento TV o lo que sea, si te importa mas que perder a tu mejor amiga entonces no vayas- y tranqué, creo que capto el mensaje-

**Fin del POV**

**Corey POV**

Todavía Laney esta molesta, y le doy toda la razón, supongo que esto era importante, agarre mi celular y le escribí a Chloe

-''Amor, hagas lo que hagas no me escribas durante las próximas dos horas porque estaré ocupado en una reunión muy importante, ok, te quiero''

Cinco minutos después me escribió

-''Esta bien amor, no hagas nada malo, kisses''

Bien, supongo que esto saldrá bien, creo

Salí corriendo, tenía cinco minutos para llegar puntualmente, y la única manera de llegar puntual era corriendo sin respirar, o hacer esperar a Laney, y esa ultima solución fue descartada por varias razones de vida, así que corrí todo lo que pude y juraría que parecía una bala, no me par nunca, llegue y vi a Laney sentada en el pasto mirando el reloj, corrí un poco mas y ahora me encontraba a cara con ella

-Justo a tiempo Corey, puedes sentarte- dijo sin mirarme-

-Gracias Laney- traté de ser lo mas amable posible-

-Vamos directo a lo que venimos ¿si?- la cara de seriedad de Laney me sorprende-

-Ok, cuéntame-

-Sabes que todo estaba maravilloso antes de que llegara Chloe…-

-Todo esta normal.. La….-

-Cállate y déjame hablar- su actitud me esta asustando-

-Lo siento-

-Continuo, todo cambio muchísimo, antes eras mas cercano a mi, nos divertimos con los chicos, lo pasábamos genial y ahora, toda tu atención gira entorno a ella, se que es tu novia, y que estas ciego.., pero sabes que tus amigos están primero que las novias-

-Laney…., es la primera novia que tengo y yo soy nuevo en esto de las relaciones, y lo siento mucho, no quise lastimarte, nunca lo haría ni lo pensaría-

-Lo hiciste-

-No significa que lo haya hecho con intención para lastimarte directamente, y lo de ella, para mi las cosas están iguales, solo que con una chica mas, nadie te reemplazará Laney, eres única, y no creas que lo digo por decirlo, te lo digo de corazón-

-¿Y lo del hospital?, ¿Qué me dices de eso?- me miro ferozmente-

-Eso de verdad, no se que decir, de verdad-

-Creo que una persona con cerebro se quedaría con su amiga al hospital- estaba mas molesta-

-Si lo se Laney, pero de verdad no supe como actuar en ese momento, durante la película, me acorde que tus padres estaban de viaje-

-¿Y porque no saliste a visitarme?-

-Porque estaba ya en el cine y nunca se me ocurrió, pero de verdad perdóname Laney, se que hice mal y no quiero lastimarte mas de lo que ya lo hice, y si me das una oportunidad te juro que no te lastimaré otra vez- le roge con todo lo que pude, me arrodille dispuesto a lo que sea-

-Esta bien Corey es mi segunda y última oportunidad, solo porque me gusto verte arrodillado pidiendo piedad-

-Astuta, mala, pero astuta- sonreí-

-Y, ¿Qué tal tu relación con Chloe?-

-Bien, normal, no somos la pareja mas bella del mundo pero podemos entendernos, es mi primera novia y no se como actuar como el buen novio, hago lo que puedo-

-Que bien…. Si- miro a todos lados, creo que no me quería ver a la cara por una razón- Hay algo que tengo que decirte Corey-

-Si dime, cuéntame-

-Lenny es mi novio-

-Ah… que… bien- traté de sonar lo mejor posible, pero realmente no estaba feliz, estaba enfadado, molesto, no entendia porque-

-¿No estas molesto, cierto?-

-No tranquila, todo está bien- no esta bien, no esta bien, maldita sea, de todos los hombres del mundo, escoges a Lenny-

LO ADMITO ESTABA CELOSO

**Fin del POV**

**Fin del capitulo**


	9. Trabajo sucio

**¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

¿Como estan?, aproveche que es de noche, termine todas mis tareas, y me puse a escribir la novela, les lamento decir que este es es el **penultimo capitulo de la novela**, personalmente me encantó esta novela y espero que ustedes les haya gustado, tanto como a mi, fue una experiencia maravillosa, y pronto haré mas novelas, lo prometo

Bien creo que algunos estaban esperando este capitulo, y se los traje, no se me quejen, jejejeje.

Los quiero mucho

**By;Diana**

**Grojband no me pertenece, bla bla bla.**

* * *

**Capitulo nueve**

**En el garaje**

**Laney POV**

MAÑANA, MAÑANA, ¿TAN RAPIDO PASO EL TIEMPO?, Hace cuatro meses estábamos practicando para el Festival de Verano, y solo faltan 24 horas para que comience, llevo 3 meses con Lenny, y en verdad la hemos pasado muy bien, y Corey y Chloe también llevan 3 meses pero con unos pequeños problemas, pero poco a poco lo han solucionado, eso creo.

Me acuerdo de aquella conversación que tuve con Chloe, donde me prometió que no tocaría Corey, y ahora es su novia, deberían cumplir sus promesas.

Camine hacia ella, teníamos unas cuentas pendientes

-Tengo que hablar contigo- cruze los brazos, seria-

-Habla- dijo sin mirarme-

.¿Porque me prometiste que nunca estarías con Corey?, y ahora eres su novia…-

-¿Te importa?, ya tienes un novio, no se porque estas hablando de mi Corey-

-Porque tu Corey, era mi Corey- y todavía lo es, pensé-

-No creo que te importe a estas alturas del partido querida, preocúpate por tu relación y yo con la mía-

-Agarre el cuello de su camisa, acercándole- Hablemos claro, ¿PORQUE ESTAS SALIENDO CON COREY? , CUANDO ME LO PROMETISTE-

-A TI QUE TE IMPORTAA-

-HABLA AHORA, O DESPUES NO PODRAS ABRIR LA BOCA POR TANTOS GOLPES QUE TE DARE-

-Yo…Yo no puedo- miro al piso-

-¿Cómo que no puedes?, Habla ya Chloe- esto me esta molestando-

-No, puedo es algo secreto-

-¿Secreto?-

-Ya te dije mucho, me voy- estaba apunto de irse y le agarre la manga de su camisa-

La arrastre hasta el baño y la cerré con llave

-Habla ahora- la mire como un lobo buscando su presa, con odio, mucho odio-

-De verdad quisiera ayudarte Laney, pero no puedo-

-HAZLO O NO SALES-

Suspiro fuerte y comenzó a hablar

-Alguien, me mando a hacer esto-

-¿Hacer que?, ¿Ser novia de Corey?-

-Si, a mi no me gusta Corey, nunca me gusto, desde siempre fui sincera contigo, no lo iba a tocar, pero alguien me asigno este trabajo, y no tuve otro remedio, me pagan 10 dólares al día- debo admitir es un buen salario-

-¿Quién te contrató?-

-No te lo puedo decir, y en verdad ya te he dicho mucho- dijo tratando de salir del baño, no la deje-

-Dime quien es, no te haré daño a ti, lo prometo-

Se quedo pensando por mucho, mucho, MUCHO tiempo, hasta que al final se animo a decirme

-Fue Lenny, ya no puedo mas- salió corriendo del baño y después del garaje, los chicos no tenían idea de lo que paso, yo solo estaba congelada, en el baño frente de la puerta, parada, no podía pensar bien, ¿Lenny?, ¿Pero porque?, ¿Para que?, ¿Por qué tuvo la necesidad de hacer eso?, si el logro conquistarme sin el…. Un minuto, Chloe, las peleas, la invitación, el helado, el hospital, todo, todo estaba planeado, estratégicamente todos las piezas encajaban en su lugar, lo único que se me ocurría era escribirle.

Baje las escaleras, tan rápido posible, me despedí de los chicos rápidamente, y me fui corriendo a la casa de Lenny, menos mal que estaba solo, toque a la puerta y me atendió el

-Oh, hola Laney, ¿Cómo estas?- sonriente, tal vez ya no pueda sonreir porque le voy a quitar algunos dientes-

-Tenemos que hablar- Dije seriamente-

**Fin del POV**

**Lenny POV**

-Em, claro amor pasa- la invite a pasar a mi casa-

-No, estoy bien acá- me estoy asustando…., pensé-

-Bien y ¿de que quieres hablar?-

-¿Por qué mandaste a Chloe a ser novia de Corey?-

-¿De que estas hablando?-Estoy muerto, definitivamente-

-¿PORQUE LE PAGASTE A CLHOE PARA QUE FUERA NOVIA DE COREY?-

-¡YO NO LE PAGUE A NADIE!-

-¡CLARO QUE SI!, ¡ELLA ME LO DIJO!-

-SAPA- GRITE Y ME DELATE, DIABLOS-

-Comienza a hablar, ahora-

-suspire, sabia que todo había terminado- Bien, si, fui yo, pero solo lo hice porque de verdad te quería, a pesar que fuéramos mejores amigos, yo quería algo mas, pero veía que tu no querías, porque sigues estando enamorada de Corey, y creo que forcé a enamorarte de mi, y esa fue la peor, manera de haberlo hecho, y de verdad lo lamento mucho Laney, no quise lastimarte, nunca fue mi intención y lo sabes-

-Lenny… Tu me enamoraste, pero con trampa, si hubieras comenzado así sin trampa, estuviera locamente enamorada de ti, pero así no se hace Lenny, no se fuerza al amor, a sentir algo que no puedes, y lamento decirte eso, pero necesito terminar contigo, lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, lo hago para que sepas, que te equivocaste-

-Si, Laney, yo entiendo de verdad, lamento, todo lo que cause, yo solo no quise lo siento….- salí corriendo a mi casa, no quería que me viera llorar-

**Fin del POV**

**Corey POV**

-…Pero…¿Por qué?.. Que hice mal- trate de entender, pero no podía-

-Es mejor para los dos, que ya no estemos juntos Corey- dijo Chloe llorando-

-Pero, ¿Por qué?, aún no entiendo-

-No trates de entender, tu no mereces estar conmigo, sino con otra persona, y de paso, nunca te ame, no como tu me amas, lo siento mucho Corey, yo me tengo que ir-

-Ir a donde- pregunte, porque si iba a su casa la perseguía-

-Me voy a mi casa en Australia, y de paso, hoy me tengo que ir así que igualito teníamos que cortar, lo lamento Corey, pero no te amo, así que adiós- salió corriendo a su casa y después mas nunca la vi-

Diablos….

30 min después, decidí tomar un poco de aire, para entender algo, y fue cuando vi a Laney caminando sola a las 8 de la noche, corrí hasta a ella y la salude

-Hey Lanes, ¿Cómo estas?- la cara que tenia no era de alegría-

-Me siento mal, tuve que cortar con Lenny- solto una lagrima, y la abrace-

-A mi me termino, Chloe, frente a los chicos, aunque se tuvieron que ir a la mitad del drama-

-¿ENSERIO?- Note que Laney estaba sorprendida-

-Si, pero bueno, ella no era para mi, tampoco era que estaba loco por ella, solo era linda-

-Lo lamento Corey-

-No lo hagas- le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa, hablamos en el trayecto hasta su casa-

-Gracias por acompañarme- dijo-

-De nada, Laney, necesito que mañana estes feliz porque VAMOS A ROOCKEAR ESE FESTIVAL DE VERANO- Dije alegre-

-Si, cierto, ¡SERA DIVERTIDO!- Le contagie la felicidad-

-Bueno nos vemos mañana- le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui, me gusto sentir su mejilla-

**Fin del Capitulo**


	10. El Festival de Verano

**¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CHICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!**

¿Como están?, bueno todo lo que comienza tiene un final, aquí les entrego el ultimo capitulo de esta loca novela, espero que les haya gustado.

Se que les cause varias emociones, y esa era la idea desde el principio, escribir lo contrario de lo que piensa el lector, y quise divertirme.

Habran mas novelas de mi parte, pero por ahora no creo que suba porque tengo clases y me están mandando mucha tarea, así que, nos volveremos a ver, no se preocupen.

LOS QUIERO DEMASIADO!

Pero, si leere sus novelas así que me veran unos cuantos reviews mios.

Hare lo posible en subir otra novela el mes que viene, ¿Si?

BUENO AHORA SI, LOS QUIERO Y NOS LEEMOS.

**By; Diana**

**Grojband no me pertenecen, los derechos son de CN y sus creadores**

Canciones utilizadas en este capitulo

The Ballad of MonaLisa- Panic! At the Disco

You & I- One Direction

* * *

**Capitulo diez**

**Laney POV**

Me desperté muy temprano, ansiosa ya que el Festival de Verano es hoy, me bañe, me puse la misma ropa de siempre, y fui hacerme unas Panquecas, me quedo ricas por cierto, agarre mi bajo y llegue a la casa de Corey, y fui la primera en llegar estaba el acostado viendo y me acerque y me senté con el

-Hey Lanes, llegaste temprano- al parecer se emociono por verme, estaba fecil, cuando lo encontré tenia la cara de aburrido-

-Si, el Festival es a las 5pm y hay que ensayar temprano- bostecé-

-Veo que todavía tienes sueño- contesto con una risa-

-Si- volví a bostezar- creo que me dormiré unos 5 min-

No me di cuenta pero cerré los ojos y me todo se volvió negro

**Fin del POV**

**Dos horas después**

**Kin POV**

Llegamos a la 1, y nos conseguimos a Corey y Laney abrazados, pero dormidos, se veían tan lindos, tengo que admitirlo, pero los tenía que despertar, había que ensayar para el Festival

Junto con mi hermano los tratamos de despertar

-Hey chicos despierten vamos- los sacudimos, prendimos la luz, Kon toco la batería, yo toque la trompeta, sonamos los platillos, y nada seguían dormidos-

-Trae el agua- susurre a mi hermano, que al poco tiempo regreso con un balde de agua y se los lanzamos, y al fin despertaron-

-HEY!- Gritaron en unísono-

-Buenas tardes tortolos, es hora de ensayar- dijo Kon dibujando corazones en el aire, fue divertido-

Nos miraron molestos, creo que no les gusta el agua fría, a la próxima les lanzamos agua caliente

**Fin del POV**

**Corey POV**

Sentí como una cosquilla cuando volteé a ver a Laney, es tan linda

-jejeje- sonreí tímidamente- ¿Ensayamos?-

-Por supuesto vamos- Me agarro la mano y me arrastro al escenario, estaba feliz, casi nunca la veía así-

Ensayamos y nos quedo una hora libre, y Laney y yo salimos un rato y Kin y Kon, se quedaron en el garaje por alguna razón no lo se

-Y.. ¿Estas nerviosa?- Pregunte, para establecer un tema de conversación amistosa-

-Si, es otra tocada más, solo que va a ver, miles y miles y miles de personas…. estoy nerviosa- contestó-

-Tranquila Laney todo estará bien, lo haremos genial-La abrace-

-Que tierno Corey- se sonrojo, que bien, eso significa que tal vez le gusto algo-

-Gracias Laney, mira- señale al heladero- ¿Quieres helado?-

-Si, gracias-

Fuimos y le compre helado de vainilla, a ella le encanta ese sabor, yo preferí un helado napolitano, me encanta, fuimos a un banco y comimos nuestro helado

-Muchas gracias Corey por el helado, no tenias que hacerlo-

-De nada Laney, no es nada- le sonreí

-Mira la hora, YA NOS TENEMOS QUE IR AL GARAJE- me agarro y literalmente me arrastro hasta el garaje-

Agarramos todos nuestros instrumentos y fuimos al centro de PeaceVille, y comenzamos a poner nuestros instrumentos, y hacer las pruebas de sonido y comenzó a llegar la gente, 30 min después habían mas de 5 mil personas, ver tantas cabezas juntas me asustaba pero nada que me impidiera rockear en el escenario

**Fin del POV**

Y llego el Alcalde Mellow para hacer la introducción

-Bienvenidos todos al Festival de Verano de PeaceVille-se escucharon los gritos- El día de hoy tenemos a una banda, muy exitosa, que comenzó desde un garaje y ahora se presentaran ante todos ustedes, démosle una bienvenida a GROJBAND!- Todos aplaudieron y gritaron de emoción y fue ahí cuando salió la banda

-BUENAS TARDES PEACEVILLE!- Gritó Corey y todos gritaron emocionados- Muchas gracias por este honor que nos otorgaron para la apertura de este Festival de Verano, queremos agradecerles, y aquí vamos, 3….2…1

**She paints her fingers with a close precision**

**He starts to notice empty bottles of gin**

**And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for**

**A lonely speaker in a conversation**

**Her words were swimming through his ears again**

**There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for**

**Say what you mean**

**Tell me I'm right**

**And let the sun rain down on me**

**Give me a sign**

**I want to believe**

**Whoa, Mona Lisa,**

**You're guaranteed to run this town**

**Whoa, Mona Lisa,**

**I'd pay to see you frown**

**He senses something, call it desperation**

**Another dollar, another day**

**And if she had the proper words to say,**

**She would tell him**

**But she'd have nothing left to sell him**

**Say what you mean**

**Tell me I'm right**

**And let the sun rain down on me**

**Give me a sign**

**I want to believe**

**Whoa, Mona Lisa,**

**You're guaranteed to run this town**

**Whoa, Mona Lisa,**

**I'd pay to see you frown**

**Mona Lisa wear me out**

**Pleased to please ya**

**Mona Lisa wear me out**

**Say what you mean**

**Tell me I'm right**

**And let the sun rain down on me**

**Give me a sign**

**I want to believe**

**Whoa, Mona Lisa,**

**You're guaranteed to run this town**

**Whoa, Mona Lisa,**

**I'd pay to see you frown**

**Say what you mean**

**Tell me I'm right**

**And let the sun rain down on me**

**Give me a sign**

**I want to believe**

**There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for**

Todos bailaban y cantaban al compas de la canción, los chicos rockearon como nunca, y al final de la canción todos aplaudieron y gritaron, fue todo un éxito

**Laney POV**

Estuvo genial, a todos le gusto la canción, yo la había escrito, hace mucho tiempo, le hice algunos arreglos y quedo perfecta, a los chicos les había encantado, unos segundos después íbamos a recoger nuestras cosas cuando…..

-Bueno esto no estaba planeado para ninguno de los chicos, le dedico esta canción, a una persona, que desde un principio confió en mi, ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, casi siempre me grita, pero lo hace para mi bien y porque me quiere, yo debí haber estado con ella por mucho mas tiempo, cometí un error en dejarla ir, y tengo la oportunidad de recuperarla, eso creo-Corey estaba haciendo un discurso, Kin y Kon nos miramos raro, Corey se acerco hacia mi y me puso al frente- Laney, eres la chica mas especial que conozco, somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no puedo quedarme solo como amigo, te quiero dedicar esto- Estaba confundida, o emocionada, en verdad no sabia que estaba pasando-

Después veo a Corey cantándome una canción

**I figured it out,**

**i figured it out from black and white**

**seconds and hours**

**maybe they hide to take some time**

**i know how it goes**

**i know how it goes for wrong and right**

**silence and sound**

**did they ever hold each other tight like us?**

**did they ever fight like us?**

**you and i**

**we don't wanna be like them**

**we can make it til the end**

**nothing can come between**

**you and i**

**not even the gods above**

**can separate the two of us**

**no, nothing can come between**

**you and i**

**oh, you and i**

**i figured it out**

**sudden mistakes of up and down**

**meet in the middle**

**there's always room for common ground**

**i see what it's like**

**i see what it's like for day and night**

**never together**

**but they see things in a different light, like us**

**but they never tried, like us**

Corey me agarro la mano mientras cantaba, yo solo le seguí la corriente, esto para mi, no era real

**you and i**

**we don't wanna be like them**

**we can make it til the end**

**nothing can come between**

**you and i**

**not even the gods above**

**can separate the two of us...**

**cause you and i**

**we don't wanna be like them**

**we can make it til the end**

**nothing can come between**

**you and i**

**not even the gods above**

**can separate the two of us**

**no, nothing can come between**

**you and i**

**you and i**

**oh, you and i**

**oh, you and i**

**we can make it we try, oh you and i**

**oh, you and i...**

Todos suspiraron de amor diciendo Ahhh, y Corey dice

-Laney, después de esta canción- se arrodillo y me dijo- ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?-

No puede ser, de verdad no me lo podía creer, es tan irreal, ¿De verdad lo dijo?, ¿De verdad quería ser mi novio?, estaba muy emocionada, volteaba a todas partes podía escuchar al publico gritando si! Acéptalo!, Vi a Kin y a Kon, llorando de emoción, eso me hizo reír, y luego vi a los ojos de Corey, tan brillantes, como un niño feliz, después de abrir sus juguetes de navidad, y repase todo lo que había sucedido desde hace meses, mis sentimientos hacia el, las aventuras que habíamos vivido, todo absolutamente todo…

-Si-sonreí- acepto

Corey sonrió hasta mas no poder, y me beso, le correspondí el beso y todos gritaron bien!, Bravo!, Que romántico!, nos despedimos y fuimos al garaje a celebrar, y me conseguí a Lenny, deje a los chicos para hablar con el

-Muy buen concierto Laney- Dijo sonriendo, pero se notaba triste-

-Si, gracias, fue muy divertido-

-Felicidades por tu nuevo novio- me regalo una sonrisa sincera-

-Gracias Lenny, sabes que no estoy molesta contigo cierto?- le di un abrazo-

-Enserio?- se sorprendió y se puso feliz-

-Claro!, no me voy a molestar con mi mejor amigo- sonreí-

-Gracias Laney, te quiero, me tengo que ir, adiós!- Se despidió con la mano-

-Adios Lenny, igual!-

Entre al garaje, y estaban festejando la gran presentación de hoy, comimos dulces, nos emborrachamos con helado, ¿Se puede no? Y al final todo estuvo bien

**Fin del POV**

**Corey POV**

Laney estaba bailando y me acerque hacia ella

-¿Puedo?- pregunte-

-Claro- entonces comencé a bailar con ella-

-¿Fue un buen día no?- pregunte-

-Si, gracias por la sorpresa, no me lo esperaba-

-¿Sabes que desde hoy soy el chico más feliz del mundo?-

-¿Enserio?, tienes suerte, estas con la mejor chica del mundo- nos reímos del chiste, estuvo gracioso-

-Eres, perfecta Laney-

-Basta!- dijo sonrojándose y me dio un empujón chiquito-

-Oye!- sonreí- ¡Gracias a todos por venir!- La acerque hacia mi y la bese mientras bajaba la puerta del garaje-

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

**LOS AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**


End file.
